


Flowers

by MrMsTanaka



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/pseuds/MrMsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny VinLu drabble for a special someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

“What about these?” She turned around and couldn’t hold back a smile.  
“Vincent. Vincent, wake up.” She smiled wider at him, kneeling down in the grass under that big tree and put her hand on his shoulder, slowly stroking his arm.  
Vincent opened his eyes, blinked a few times because the sunlight startled him a bit. As soon as he was able to see clearer again, he caught her gaze and lifted his head slowly.  
“Lucrecia.”  
“You fell asleep.” She still smiled while he rubbed his eyes and then got up.  
Vincent looked after her as he sat up and followed her movements. Lucrecia’s hair was waving in the wind. Getting down again, she picked up some flowers and brought them to Vincent.  
“So? What about these now?” Lucrecia held a tiny bouquet of flowers in his direction and sat down next to him.  
“They look beautiful.” He just stated and looked a little longer at them.  
“An unusual color, don’t you think?” Vincent took one of the flowers off her hand and breathed in its scent, closed his eyes while doing so.  
Lucrecia watched him, his slowly actions and how he took a few deep breaths. It was a calming scenery for her, she could have watched him for hours just sitting there and doing little things like that.  
“Do you think they would fit?” In the end she broke the silence herself but couldn’t take her gaze away from his face.  
“Hmm… yes. They smell lovely.” Vincent opened his eyes again, looked softly at Lucrecia with a hint of a smile.  
She was always happy when she could catch such moments, especially when Vincent was about to smile but he never really happened to laugh out loud. In the end she learned to appreciate these moments, because that’s the best she could get from him.  
Vincent wanted to return the flower, so Lucrecia could put it with the others into her basket. As she reached for it, their hands happened to touch and Vincent dropped the flower.  
“I’m sorry.” He reacted instantly and lifted the flower from the grass.  
At the same time, Lucrecia didn’t turn her gaze away, just watched him and met his gleaming eyes again as soon as he looked up.  
“It’s alright.” She just stated, reached out with her hand and touched his chin, stroke back a lost hair strain.  
“Shall we go?” Lucrecia stood up, held the basket in one hand and waited patiently for Vincent to get up, too.  
When they left the side of the tree Lucrecia remembered what Vincent reminded her of – a flower in the wind. Unsure if it will still be there the other day after a storm…


End file.
